All the Small Things
by Anastasia1043
Summary: Tumblr prompt from anons: Rae, Finn, & kids / Rae & Finn babysit.


I don't really know what to think of this one… I hate kids and babies scare me.

Title is blink-182 song "All The Small Things" because I had a hard time even thinking of any song that could pertain to this story.

(But also because it's got a baby… babies are small things… I love puns...)

* * *

"Why can't we just go over to their flat?" Finn whined at his girlfriend of 7 years.

Rae rolled her eyes. "We're doing our best mates a favor, Finn. We accepted the godparent roll and now we're implementing it."

"How much shit can a one year-old get into?"

"You'd be surprised."

It was about noon when Chop and Izzy rang the doorbell. Chop carried a baby boy on his waist who was stuffing his face into his father's chest shyly whilst Izzy's arms were full with toys, a diaper bag, another bag with baby food and bottles, and a baby monitor.

"Hiya, guys!" Izzy greeted as Finn pulled the door open to let them in.

Chop and Izzy married at the ripe old ages of 19 and 21 and a few months later found out they were pregnant with their first kid. Neither of them thought they were too young nor that their lives were ending before they started because of a baby. They met the challenge full force. Chop was now the big boss at the mechanic shop while Izzy was attending drama school. Long hours, sure, but they still devoted all their spare time to their son. Tonight was their second anniversary and Finn and Rae promised to babysit their godson Noah overnight.

Izzy hugged and kissed them both on the cheek before rushing in to drop everything on the sofa. Chop hugged them both before trying to put Noah on the floor where Rae laid out a blanket earlier but he wouldn't let go of Chop's shirt.

"C'mon, buddy. Mummy and daddy got to go," he tried to loosen Noah's hands but he wasn't having any of it.

Izzy laughed, making a grab for Noah and tickling his sides causing him to laugh and release Chop's shirt. Thinking fast she took Noah and shoved him gently into Finn's surprised arms before he had to catch her shirt.

"Oh," Finn managed as Rae laughed at his expression.

"Right you two. Izzy's packed clothes, diapers, baby powder, wet wipes, yadda-yadda into the diaper bag. There's food and bottles of juice in the other bag. Baby monitors are with the toys."

"We fed him before we came over so he doesn't need food for another few hours. Juice and milk are fine whenever. He should go down for a nap soon. Bedtime is 7 at the latest. I think that's it," Izzy looked at Chop who nodded. "Okay. Thank you two so much! Bye baby boy, be good for Uncle Finn and Aunt Rae! Mummy and daddy love you," she kissed Noah on his chubby cheeks followed by Chop before they walked out the door.

As it shut behind them Rae and Finn turned to each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Oh god," Rae said quietly, "what have we gotten ourselves into?"

They both looked down at Noah still in Finn's arms who stared at them and gurgled happily.

Rae shook her head. "Right, I'm going to take his food and whatnot into the kitchen and drop the diaper bag into the bedroom. Why don't you set him on the floor with his toys while I set up the bed for his nap?"

Finn was still standing in the same spot holding Noah. He finally came back to reality when he heard the wettest fart followed by the most disgusting smell he's ever encountered in his life.

"Rae! Rae! He shat on me!" he shouted to Rae who was still in their bedroom causing Noah to start crying. "No! No! I'm so sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to yell," he tried to comfort, beginning to bounce him lightly but gagging at the smell and the squishiness of the diaper.

He turned towards the hall when he heard Rae's hysterical laughter. She was leaning against the wall just outside their bedroom holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god!" she tried to speak. "Your face-" she broke off again in laughter. "Your face is hilarious! Oh man, I'm about to piddle my pants."

Finn sneered at her trying not to let the smile he was holding back crack through. "Then maybe you should put on one of Mr. Poopy Pants' diapers," he said setting Rae off again.

Finn, seeing that Rae wasn't going to get herself together soon made his way for Noah's diaper bag on the bed. He lay a still crying Noah down on the bed as he reached in to grab the necessary artillery for such a disaster.

"No leaking on the bed! Keep it in the diaper, boy!" he said sternly pointing to Noah who was now whimpering instead of crying while Rae was trying to control her laughter still outside the door.

Finn grabbed up Noah again this time setting him down on a chair covered in a towel in the corner and kneeling down.

"Okay," he said to himself, "how do we do this again?"

He unsnapped Noah's onesie gagging again as more of a stink was released.

"Holy crap, Noah," he muttered.

He then undid the diaper before setting about to clean up the mess. Lifting him up by the legs and putting a new diaper on the giggling boy. Finn couldn't help but smile and give him a raspberry on his belly before he re-snapped the onesie.

Rae was leaning against the doorway with her arms across her chest and a adoring smile on her face. She pushed away as Finn reached for the dirty diaper.

"Here, I'll take that from you," she said.

Finn turned to her gratefully holding out the soiled diaper. "Thank you so much! I can't smell it anymore or I'll be sick!"

Rae ignored his hand and picked up Noah instead as she giggled and stuck her tongue out at Finn playfully as she walked to the bed and laid down with a freshly clean baby.

Finn gave a defeated laugh before getting up and walking to the bathroom to toss the diaper in the bin. When he walked back into the bedroom he watched Rae playing with Noah and smiled. She was writing letters on his belly as he giggled and reached for her hair. He made his way over to the bed and lay down on the other side of Noah. Turning on his side he just watched Rae and Noah.

"Right, you two," he said earning Rae's attention. "It's time for this little guy to get some sleep. It's nearly one and he hasn't taken his nap yet."

"But Finn," Rae whined, "we're playing!"

Finn laughed softly. "Baby needs sleep!"

"Fine," Rae muttered.

They both got up from the bed. Finn walked to the desk to set the record player with some soft music for Noah whilst Rae set their pillows around him so he wouldn't roll off the bed. Mazzy Star's _Fade Into You_ began playing as Rae backed away from the bed. Finn took a seat in the comfy chair in the corner after removing the towel and motioned for Rae to sit on his lap. She rolled her eyes and smiled before doing such.

Music wasn't helping Noah get to sleep. After five minutes he began crying again. Fifteen minutes later of Rae trying to comfort him he was absolutely wailing.

Rae's expression broke Finn's heart. "What am I doing wrong?" she asked softly.

"Let me try," he said making a grab for the baby on the bed. As he raised himself back up from the bed he stopped to give Rae a quick kiss on the forehead to which she smiled.

He set Noah in the crook of his arm on his back and began to lightly bounce as he walked back and forth. Thankfully this was calming Noah who reduced his crying to whimpers. Rae looked on and nervously bit at her thumb nail. Taking a chance, Finn sat back down in the chair with Noah.

"Shh, shh. Go to sleep," Finn said softly. He took his unoccupied hand and brought it to Noah's face, using his index finger he softly stroked between Noah's eyes to his hairline. He did this for a few minutes as Rae looked on, both watched as Noah stopped whimpering and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Rae was speechless. She quietly got up and walked to the living room to grab the baby monitor. When she came back, Finn was setting Noah into the little nook Rae made earlier. Rae set the monitor on the other side of the pillows by his head and they both walked out, careful not to wake Noah.

"You were amazing," Rae told Finn as they both sighed in relief and plopped down onto the sofa. Rae nestled into his side as Finn's arm draped around her shoulders, flipping on the telly. Finn smiled and kissed her head.

They watched the telly for about 45 minutes before a whimpering came through the monitor on coffee table in front of them. They looked at each other with wide eyes, hoping Noah wouldn't wake. They sat motionless and didn't hear anything else. They both let out deep breaths and turned back to the programme.

Noah finally did wake after sleeping for a solid two hours. Finn was fixing a late lunch as Rae brought an angry Noah out of the bedroom and set him on the blanket on the floor with his toys.

After Finn and Rae finished eating, Finn sat down on the blanket with Noah to play as Rae went back and forth between watching telly and the boys. Every so often when Noah would laugh Finn would look up to Rae and grin. After a few rounds of peek-a-boo, raspberries, tickle fights, and stacking blocks Noah started crying again.

"I'll get him some juice," Rae said as the got up from the floor where she'd joined the boys.

When she walked back in with a sippy cup of apple juice, Noah was sitting in Finn's lap and crying into his stomach.

"Here you go, Noah," Rae said as she handed him the sippy cup. He took it and shook it a few times nearly hitting Finn's face before shoving it into his mouth. Suddenly he threw it away and began wailing.

Finn winced at the sound. "Maybe he's hungry," he offered.

Rae got up again and grabbed the least disgusting sounding baby food. Which is saying a lot when that one just so happens to be pineapple glazed ham; and it's not solid but pureed.

Finn met her in the kitchen holding Noah. Rae opened the jar and tried to feed Noah a spoonful which he promptly spit out into Finn's face causing Rae to snort in laughter. Finn glared at her.

She gave another spoonful a go but Noah swatted the spoon effectively coating Rae's shirt in the awful concoction. This time it was Finn's turn to laugh at her.

"C'mon, Noah. You need to eat, baby boy," Rae cooed.

"You should eat a spoonful while he watches," Finn suggested with a smirk as Noah wiggled in his arms.

"Bite me," Rae growled trying again.

It took half of the jar of food landing on the floor, Finn, and Rae before Noah finally ate.

Finn and Rae cleaned up separately, taking turns showering the nasty baby food off themselves while the other watched Noah. Around 7 they tried to put Noah to bed again. It was like a repeat of the earlier nap, so Rae left it to Finn.

That night while they sat on their sofa watching late night telly Finn brought up the inevitable question.

"Rae?" he started.

She lifted her head off his chest so she could look at him. "What?"

"Are you wanting kids soon?"

"I don't know. I'm fine just being a godmother right now. We're in our early twenties, we still have a while before we run out of time. What do you think?"

Finn thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know-" he was cut off by a screaming Noah. Looking at the clock he saw it was nearly 10. "We should get to bed anyways."

The night was full of trying to calm Noah each time he woke up crying between them. Rae woke up around 6 in the morning with neither Finn nor Noah next to her. She got up from bed and stretched. It's hard to sleep when most of your bed is taken up by a little baby, hard to get comfortable.

She walked out of the bedroom to the living room rubbing her sleepy eyes. The telly was on playing the morning news while Finn was lying on his back on the sofa with an equally sleeping Noah on his chest. Rae smiled as she walked to them, kneeling down beside them giving Finn a quick kiss and doing the same to Noah as she picked him up.

"Good morning, baby boy," she said quietly not wanting to wake Finn, tapping Noah's nose lightly as he smiled and gurgled.

Four hours later Chop and Izzy showed up, an emotional Izzy not releasing Noah after Finn handed him over.

Finally alone they relaxed back onto the sofa.

"How are you doing?" Rae asked Finn.

"Gonna miss the little bugger," he smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded, "me, too."

"Maybe we can start with a puppy."


End file.
